Destiny's Withering Rose
by asahi yuy
Summary: Chap. 4!!! Sorry I took so long. Relena is really on the brink of insanity. What can the Gundam boy and girls do to help her?
1. Default Chapter

Another Heero/Relena fanfic? Eh, well, thr truth is there are more yaoi fanfics than there are straight fics. I was issued a challenge to write a Duo/Heero fanfic. This person was trying to test my writing brilliance.*stands proud* *sweat drop readers* Well, I don't accept. I may be a brilliant writer. *laughs maniacally* *readers back away* , but I will absolutely not write anything like that. Sure I could probably come up with something, but that certainly doesn't catch my attention writer.If this person likes, I will write one later on, but write it just isn't on my agenda.  
So with that cleared up... enjoy another Heero/Relena fanfic. Standard Disclaimers: not mine. don't sue. I'm broke. (and now for my signing quote)  
I am a teller of many tales. Tales of Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Tenchi Muyo, and much, mucho more! So come and follow me into me garden of magic and land of enchant, where your imagination rules all.  
  
  
Destiny's Withering Rose  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
  
PART ONE  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister, walked down the long hallway of the building  
to the conference room, where she had been summoned. She straightened out her white dress  
pants and matching coat. She combed her shoulder lengthen hair and took a deep breath. She  
opened the door and she could automatically feel all the eyes go upon her. She walked to the  
head of the long table and sat down.   
"Shall we begin?" Relena asked.  
"Of course"Col. Amberson, an elderly brown eyes soldier, answered.  
"The first line of business is the creation of the Earth Represential Embassy on Colony  
L1. The leaders of the colony believe it will only cause trouble on the colony because there are  
still those who oppose us. We have all ready explained that the Embassy is not their to control  
the colony, but only keep us informed of the colonies. Shall we make a statement to the press or  
send some sort of treaty?" a 30 year old, brown eyed and brown haired man, asked as he adjusted  
his glasses.  
"Statement to the press may anger them. I suggest making a treaty" an elderly  
representative suggested.  
"I agree. Have Mr. Carlsile write a treaty and present it next week for signing. Lt. James,  
if it won't be too much of an inconvinience, will you please deliver the treaty to the colony?"  
Relena looked at the young soldier.   
"It is of no inconvinience" the Lt. said.  
"Is there anything else?" Relena asked.  
"Actually, eh, yes there is" a middle aged , red haired, woman said.   
"What is it Ms. McKenly?" Relena asked.  
"Miss Relena, lately there has been such a thin line between war and peace in the Colony  
and Earth Sphere alliance. Rebels who oppose us are trying to convince the colonies to declare  
indepence again" Ms. McKenly explained.  
"Are the colonies following these rebels?" Relena asked.  
"Well, no" Col. Noin answered.  
"Then, we have nothing to worry about" Relena said abruptly.  
"But what do we do if they are convinced?" Lt. Amberson asked, rather expectedly.  
"I suggest we stop them. Capture them all or just arrest any who oppose us" said a  
representative.  
"No! Of course not. Miss Relena if you were to represent the Earth once again as......  
Queen, I'm sure the colonies would deal with these rebels as they see fit. If we take such a  
violent action upon them, it will only aide in bringing the Colonies against us" Lt. Amberson  
said, as if urging her.  
Relena sighed and looked sadly at the table. Queen? Again. I don't think I can Relena  
thought.   
"No! With rebels being on Earth as well as the Colonies, Relena becoming Queen would  
only open a window for possible assassins. We have enough problems with security all ready, we  
don't need more people to become involved" Duo snapped.   
"Quiet boy! You don't know what you're talking about. As Queen, Miss Peacecraft  
would have the best security possible" Lt. Amberson retorted.  
Relena stood up and said "Remember that I no longer consider myself a Peacecraft. It  
would be no difference if I were to be Queen."  
"Even if you were to not preach you old ideals, your methods of peace are the same"  
another man said.  
Relena stayed quiet for a moment. Say yes my little one Lt. Amberson thought evilly.  
"Whatever you think is necessary" Relena sighed.  
"Then, there it is!" a young man stood.   
"Your highness" Lt. Amberson bowed his head.   
Lt. Noin frowned at the people in the table. They said nothing in Relena's defense and  
her words would make no difference.   
"So Queen Relena how should we deal with the rebels?" Lt. Amberson asked.  
Relena stayed quiet. She looked to the floor. Her eyes watered and she thought of all the  
bloodshed there had been in the battles. She had been powerless to stop them. What could she do  
now? She was weak. She disgraced her name, Peacecraft. How her father would be so ashamed  
of her, to have let such terrible things to happen. In that moment, something snapped in her mind  
and everything came crashing down. Her face became emotionless, but her eyes showed sorrow.  
"Do as you see fit Lt. I...I leave all this to the council" Relena said flatly and began to  
walk away.  
The eyes of the Gundam Pilots, save Trowa and Heero(who wasn't there), widened and  
Noin's. No! This cannot be! He thought as he watched from the air vent. He saw Relena leave  
and he cursed under his breath.   
"My little sister. What has happened to you?" Milliardo asked himself out loud. He  
continued to look into the room for a while and he knew that Relena had left authority to men  
who had violent plans at hand.  
9:00 PM...  
Relena sat in a curled up form next to the window and watched the rain pouring outside.  
She was afraid. Afraid to go to sleep, afraid to stay awake. Flashes of the war played in her mind  
even when she had her eyes opened. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. She  
had always thought that none of this would affect her, but it was starting to. But why now? A year  
laterRelena questioned.   
There was a knock at her door and Noin and Duo walked into the dimly lit room.   
"Miss Relena, we have something very important to discuss" Noin said.   
"There is nothing to discuss" Relena said cooly. "But ojousan.." "Please leave" Relena  
interrrupted Duo.   
Noin frowned and snapped " Miss Relena, do you know what you have done?! You have  
left peace in the hands of a madman! Whats wrong? You can't of meant what you said!" Relena  
looked up at her with a slightly angered face. "Don't do this! You have no idea what might  
happen" Noin continued.   
"My mind is made up" Relena said with a monotone voice.   
"Don't you see that they're going to ruin everything! Ojousan, you can't let them" Duo  
said. Relena's eyes shot toward them and burned holes through them.   
"This is discussion is now over" Relena said. They both bowed their heads in defeat.  
"Good night ojou.... Miss Relena" Duo walked away.   
"I hope you come to your senses. Good night Miss Relena" Noin said and they both left.   
Once Relena heard the door close, she closed her eyes and tears fell from them. "I'm  
sorry" she whispered.  
In the darkness of the room, a cold prussian eye can be seen from within the darkness.  
Heero slowly lefted his head to look at Relena. Relena..........  
Next Day....  
Queen Relena walked through the halls of the building. In her 'royal' dress and crown.  
Just as she did when OZ had appointed her Queen. Her face still looked the same , youthful and  
innocent, but sad. The only change was her body, which filled the dress more nicely at the top.   
Butlers and maids that wlkaed passed her could see the disconsolate look on her face. Her face  
once held high in pride, now looked to the floor in defeat.   
She walked out of the tall and large building. She looked towards the busy street in front  
and photographers taking pictures at the gate. She walked to the awaiting black car and a security  
guard opened the door for her. She looked back at the large office building, where she had spent  
all her Vice Foreign Minister days in, and stepped into the car.   
Inside the car, were the Preventers 5. Quatre and Trowa sat beside her. While, Duo drove  
and Wufei sat in the passenger seat in front, all wearing their Preventers uniform. Relena looked  
around the car and of course she noticed one person missing. Heero wasn't there.  
Trowa sensed the question in her eyes. "We couldn't find him. I'm sure he'll show up  
sooner or later" Trowa said.  
"Couldn't find him?" Relena asked, rather confused.  
"The man can only be pursued when he wants to be found" Wufei said.   
"I see" Relena said.   
Sanc Kingdom.......  
Some roads to the Sanc Kingdom Palace had to be closed or blocked, for the Queen's  
safety. Relena didn't expect many people to be there, but she was met by a surpirse. Outside the  
palace, were many people. Butlers, maids, general public, and some reporters.   
As soon as she got off the crowd began to clap. Trowa grabbed her arm and began to  
lead her through the crowd of clapping and cheering people.   
Once inside, Relena was met by another surprise. It was a middle aged woman, with  
green eyes and red hair. The woman smiled.   
"Mrs. Thomas" Relena said in surprise.   
"It has been a long time your majesty" Mrs. Thomas said.   
"Hey, ojousan, who is she?" Duo asked.   
"Gentleman, this is my old school teacher, Mrs. Elana Thomas. Mrs. Thomas, these are  
my most trusted guard, the Preventers 5" Relena said.   
"Oh, I don't think there is any need for introduction. But, where is the renowned Heero  
Yuy?" Mrs. Thomas asked.  
"I'm afraid contact with Mr. Yuy was unattainable" Relena said.   
"Oh, what a shame" Mrs. Thomas said.  
"Mrs. Thomas please forgive my rudeness, but may I ask why you have come here?"  
Relena asked.  
"Of course. You see, your school for Girls has long since merged with St. Andrew's  
School for Boys. We did our best to prevent that from happening, but it soon became inevitable.  
Now the reason why I am here is because our Headmistress has taken a leave of absence and we  
are such a prestigous school, we need organization daily. We were hoping you could appoint  
someone to us" Mrs. Thomas explained.  
"I see. Well, I am sorry, but I have no one who could take over such a position, but it  
would more than an honor to be Headmistress myself" Relena said.  
"Oh, your highness! Thank you" Mrs. Thomas said.  
"Miss Relena..." Noin was about to say something but Relena hushed her.   
"I will be at the school on Monday. Inform the teachers of my arrival" Relena smiled.  
Dinner...  
"Miss Relena there are many dangerous things going on. As Queen, just attending a  
school could be dangerous"Duo said.   
"Yes, Miss Relena this would mean that you would have to have around the clock  
protection. There are too many dangers, the idea is absolutely absurd. What if something happens  
to you?" Noin said.  
"Well, that is why we pay you Preventers, so that you can 'prevent' that sort of thing"  
Relena said matter of factly as she drank from her glass. She made a sour face at the taste of the  
wine and set the glass down.  
*Shock* Relena had never said anything to direct before. Usually she'd be more discrete  
and nice about things. But she had just insulted them and they had no idea what to say.  
"Uh,well....jeez" Duo sighed in defeat.  
"Um...well Miss Relena," Noin was tongue tied, "we.....you are being very careless...you  
can't be so blind about this!"   
"I am no blind man to this situation. I am well aware the dangers,"then Relena looked  
down at the table with sad eyes, "and I'm not being careless...I..I just don't care."  
She then looked up a them with a cold face, but they could clearly see the turmoil in her  
eyes. "This discussion is now over."  
Relena stood up and said, "Good night gentlemen, Miss Noin, Miss Sally."  
"Where are you going Miss Relena?" Quatre asked.  
"I'm going to bed" Relena answered as she exited the dining hall.  
"She just doesn't understand" Duo said.  
"Women are something I will never understand, nor do I want to. The only thing they  
have in common with us men is the fact that we are both ignorant,.. but WE are more vigilant"  
Wufei said in pride.  
"Oh, hush up Wufei!" Sally scolded.  
"She just doesn't understand the dangers" Noin said.  
"That's not what concerns me. What concerns me more is what she said in retaliation to  
your comment Miss Noin" the ever silent one, Trowa, said.  
"What is that?" Noin asked.  
"She doesn't care" Trowa answered.  
Everything that I feared is happening. I should have shielded her better Milliardo  
thought as he watched everything from a dark corner of the room, hidden behind a tall plant.  
Relena's Room....  
Relena sat in front of her mirror and looked at her regal reflection with sad eyes. "What  
have I done? I am no longer worthy of this position. I cannot lead the people to peace. I have  
allowed too much hatred and death to progress. I...I have dishonored my family and the teachings  
of my father have long since faded. I have no where to turn, no where to go.....I'm lost" she said.  
It was true. She never believed that all the hatred and destruction she had seen would  
affect her, but it was. Relena's mind had been made so pure and innocent that it could be easily  
corrupted and destroyed.  
She looked toward her vanity and saw a glass of red wine set on it. What is that doing  
here? she wondered and stood up. She walked over to it and her mind told her You know  
EXACTLY why it is here. She picked up the glass and stared at it. She looked into the bloody  
pools of the wine inside the crystalline glass. I mustn't she thought. Then out of no where her  
eyes became heavy and they slowly closed, embracing the darkness. The glass fell from her  
ungloved hand and fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. Time seemed to move slowly  
as her body touched the glass like floor. The last thing she heard was the falling of her crown. 


	2. Part Two

Another Heero/Relena fanfic? Eh, well, the truth is there are more yaoi fanfics than there are straight fics. I was issued a challenge to write a Duo/Heero fanfic. This person was trying to test my writing brilliance.*stands proud* *sweat drop readers* Well, I don't accept. I may be a brilliant writer. *laughs maniacally* *readers back away* , but I will absolutely not write anything like that. Sure I could probably come up with something, but that certainly doesn't catch my attention as a writer.If this person likes, I will write one later on, but right now it just isn't on my agenda.  
So with that cleared up... enjoy another Heero/Relena fanfic. Standard Disclaimers: not mine. don't sue. I'm broke. (and now for my signing quote)  
I am a teller of many tales. Tales of Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Tenchi Muyo, and much, mucho more! So come and follow me into me garden of magic and land of enchant, where your imagination rules all.  
  
  
Destiny's Withering Rose  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
Dining Room.....  
"I still think America should be more involved. So far they have been joining the better  
side, but they never really participate in anything" Duo declared.  
"I agree. They don't even have a representative on the ESUN council" Sally said.  
"Well, there are other countries that aren't really that involved" Noin said.  
"But, lets face it, America has a lot of military power and is a powerful country. Keep in  
mind that they haven't discarded all their weapons" Duo said.  
The conversation continued, the only one not contributing to it was Trowa, of course. He  
remained silent and stared at the table. Then , he looked at the Relena's wine glass. He studied it  
and saw a smudge on it. This caught his attention and reached over to look at it. He held it up to  
his eyes and studied the 'smudge.' Upon inspection he realized it wasn't smudge. It was a  
fingerprint.   
"What is it Trowa?" Quatre asked and upon hearing this, all their attention was directed  
towards Trowa.  
How did this fingerprint get here? Trowa wondered. Relena was wearing gloves, there is  
no way she could have left a fingerprint. The butler was wearing gloves. Its possible the dish  
washer left it he thought. But no, after washing them, the glasses are dried off keenly by maids  
with gloves. If none of the hired help or Relena left a fingerprint, then who......  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" a scream was heard from the floor above.  
The Gundam Pilots, quickly ran up the stairs , with Sally and Noin following. When,  
they reached the third floor, they ran down a long hall. When they reached Relena's room, they  
found and butler trying to calm one of the maids. Next to the door stood another elderly maid  
with a hand covering her mouth.   
Noin and Duo ran into Relena's room, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Then, they  
looked to the bed. A little bit infront of the bed was the broken glass of wine spilled on the floor  
and next to it was Relena's fallen crown. Next to the crown, was a pale hand, her body was  
hidden by the bed.   
Duo ran to the other side of the bed and and saw Relena's limp body.   
"Somebody call an ambulance!" Noin instructed.  
Duo picked Relena up and laid her on her bed. Sally walked and began to check Relena's  
pulse.   
"Sally, is she okay?" Noin asked.   
Sally began to panic when she couldn't find a pulse.  
"Whats wrong?" Quatre asked.  
"I...I can't find a pulse" Salle said.  
They were all left in shock while Sally continued to desperatly find a pulse. She let out a  
sigh of relief when she found it.  
"Is there a pulse?" Duo asked hopefully.  
"Yep. Its very weak, but its there" Sally smiled.  
"What could have happened?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't...." Noin quickly turned to Trowa, "Trowa, at the dinner table you found  
something strange. What was it?"   
"I was looking at Relena's glass. Her glasss had a fingerprint on it" Trowa answered.  
"A fingerprint?" Duo asked.  
"Yes. Relena was wearing gloves, the butlers and maids all wear gloves. No one of the  
hired help could have left a fingerprint. Then, I remembered the disgusted face she made when  
she drank from the glass, as if it had tasted bad" Trowa explained.  
"Are you saying someone poisoned her?" Noin asked.  
"I am not surprised. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened"  
Wufei said.  
"Wufei's right" Trowa agreed.  
"The question is how did they penetrate out defenses? And will they come back if their  
attempt didn't work?" Noin wondered.  
Next Day.......  
Relena opened her eyes slowly and was blinded by the brightness of the room. When her  
vision cleared, she realized that she was in a hospital. She sat up slowly, but her throbbing had  
made her fall back to the pillow.  
"Good morning Miss Relena" a young nurse entered, "how are we feeling today?"  
"My head is hurting. What happened?" Relena asked.  
"Well, your friends brought you here through the emergancy room. Turns out you were  
poisoned last night at dinner" the nurse answered while checking some papers.  
"Will I be okay?" Relena asked.  
"Oh, yes. We just want to keep you here for a couple of days until the poison is fully  
disposed from your system and just keep you here for observation" the nurse explained.  
"I see. Can I see my freinds?" Relena asked.  
"They should be here in a few minutes. I'll be back later with some medicine for the  
pain" the nurse said and left.  
A few minutes later, the door opened again. Noin, Sally, Quatre, and Duo entered.   
"Miss Relena" Noin smiled and hugged her.  
"How do you feel?" Sally asked and hugged her.  
"Not so good" Relena answered.  
"Ojousan!!" Duo exclaimed and took Relena into a breath taking, literally, embrace.  
"Oh.......hi..D...uo" Relena barely could speak.  
"Duo ,let her go before you break her" Noin scolded.  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Noin, but backed away. Quatre walked up to her and handed  
her a bouquet of white roses, then hugged her.  
"Oh, thank you Quatre" Relena smiled.  
"The doctor says you're going to be fine" Quatre said, "I'm relieved."  
"We all are" Noin said.  
"Where are Trowa and Wufei?" Relena asked.  
"Oh, well Trowa is out analyzing the poison and the fingerprint on your wine glass.  
Wufei's with him" Duo answered.  
"Oh. Where you able to....." Relena drifted off, but Duo heard her question fully by  
looking into her eyes.  
"We're doing the best we can. Heero's like a ghost, he can disappear off the face of the  
universe when ever he wants to, but we'll keep trying" Duo answered.  
"Thank you" Relena smiled.  
"Now Miss Relena, the next line of business is your security. We're going to have to  
place quite a few guards around the hospital for your own safety. We were thinking of taking you  
to Colony L1, but that might just give assassins another chance to kill you" Noin said.  
"Besides, I told the school I would take the place of Headmistress and I will not back  
out" Relena said sternly.  
"I don't have the energy to argue with you Relena" Noin said.  
"Good, because neither do I" Relena retorted.  
"Miss Relena, we think that it is a terrible idea, but if we can't convince you to not go,  
then we won't try. But we will have the best security possible other there" Sally said.  
"I can agree to that" Relena said.  
"Good" Sally smiled.  
"Well, Miss Relena, we'll come by to tomorrow to see you. We'll leave now so you can  
get some rest" Quatre said.  
"All right. Good night" Relena said.  
"Good night ojousan" Duo said.  
"Good night Duo" Relena smiled.  
"Good bye Miss Relena" Quatre said.  
"We'll see you tomorrow Relena" Sally said and they all left.  
Relena sighed and looked towards the window. It had begun to rain and it was  
thundering loud. She looked around the room and studied everything since she had nothing else  
to do. She looked to the desk next to her and found a black notebook. It was hers. The one she  
always wrote in at night, her journal sort of. Relena reached for it and inside was a pencil.   
"Miss Noin must have brought it earlier so I wouldn't get bored" Relena smiled.  
She brought the tray with food on it closer, pushed the food away, and placed the  
notebook on it. So much had happened that she didn't really know what to write.  
The first assasination attempt has passed. I was poisoned. Thankfully or regretfully they failed. I  
wonder if maybe death is the only solution to my problems. They are not, but I still wonder about it.   
Duo is trying his hardest to find Heero. Heero is a hard person to find and I don't think he will be  
found until he wants to be. I need him here. I don't really think I need him, I just need his strength. He fears  
nothing....or so he says. But I know he does. He fears his humanity.  
Relena closed the notebook. She looked towards the clock on the table and it read 7:05  
PM. They had some machine injecting a sedative into her body and she began to feel it kick in.  
She rolled the table away and laid down. She pulled the blankets over her tightly and continued  
to watch the rain outside.  
The door opened and the same nurse that had entered earlier entered.  
"Miss Relena, are you awake?" she asked timidly.  
Relena turned slowly to face her and answered "yes, I am."  
"I brought you some Advil for the headaches. I'd give you some Extra Strength Tylenol,  
but the doctor says that it may interfere with his treaments for the poison" the nurse said.  
"Is that why sedatives are being injected to my body?" Relena asked.  
"Yes, this way you can sleep off the pain since he can't give you anything else" the nurse  
explained.  
"Could you leave the pills and some water on the table for me?" Relena asked.  
"Of course," the nurse placed a pithcer of water and small cup containing the pills on the  
table, "I'll see you in the morning. Would you like me to turn off the lights?"  
"Yes, please. Good night" Relena said.  
"Good night" the nurse said, turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.  
Lightning eluminated the room every few seconds and the rain had begun to pound  
harder on her window. Ever since she was young she had been afraid of thunder. When she was  
very little Milliardo would go to her room when it was raining and sleep with her so she wouldn't  
be afraid. After the Sanc Kingdom was attacked, her foster mother used to sing her to sleep on  
rainy days. Now..now no one would come to sooth her. So she closed her eyes and hoped the  
sedative would place her into an unshakable dream.  
The door opened slowly and then closed. A dark figure walked into Relena's room and  
walked to her bed. A gun glistened in his hand as he raised it slowly........  



	3. Part Three

Another Heero/Relena fanfic? Eh, well, the truth is there are more yaoi fanfics than there are straight fics. I was issued a challenge to write a Duo/Heero fanfic. This person was trying to test my writing brilliance.*stands proud* *sweat drop readers* Well, I don't accept. I may be a brilliant writer. *laughs maniacally* *readers back away* , but I will absolutely not write anything like that. Sure I could probably come up with something, but that certainly doesn't catch my attention as a writer.If this person likes, I will write one later on, but right now it just isn't on my agenda.  
So with that cleared up... enjoy another Heero/Relena fanfic. Standard Disclaimers: not mine. don't sue. I'm broke. (and now for my signing quote)  
I am a teller of many tales. Tales of Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Tenchi Muyo, and much, mucho more! So come and follow me into me garden of magic and land of enchant, where your imagination rules all.  
  
  
Destiny's Withering Rose  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
  
PART THREE  
  
A gun glistened in his hand as he rose it slowly and placed it on the table. (scared ya,  
didn't I? hehe) He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. The sedatives had her in a deep  
sleep, so he didn't have to worry about her waking up.   
Heero's face was completely illluminated by the lightning outside. The sound of the loud  
thunder reminded him of Wing Zero and his battles. It sounded like explosions and guns being  
fired off.  
Heero wasn't completely sure why he was there. When he heard that Relena had been  
poisoned, he knew he had to be there. Funny, no matter how many times he denied it, he knew he  
wanted to be there to protect her because he was worried.  
He noticed the black notebook on the tray table. His curiousity got the better of him and  
he turned to the page the pencil was marking and began to read the short paragraphs.  
.....I need him here. I don't think I really need him, I need his strength. He fears nothing... or so he   
says. But I know he does. He fears his humanity..  
Heero stared coldy at her as he closed the notebook.   
"You think you know me Relena? Don't kid yourself. You can't make any judgements  
about me because you don't know a damn thing about me. Not one thing. You can sit there and  
make all the discernments you want about me, but you'll never know who I am or what I fear. I  
don't fear my humanity, because I don't have any left, it was destroyed a long, long time ago"  
Heero said.  
He knew Relena was in her deep sleep, but he knew by scientific theory, that somewhere  
in her mind, every word he was saying was registering. He stood up and walked over to the  
window. He looked out into the dark and rainy night, then looked back to Relena's sleeping  
form.  
"You can stop looking for me. I'm here" Heero said to her.  
He stepped into the darkness of the other side of the room and disappeared, like a ghost  
at dawn.  
Morning.....  
Relena had taken the pills and eaten breakfast. She had noticed the chair that had been  
placed next to her bed when she woke up. Someone had been there during the night, but she  
didn't know who.(as if it isn't obvious)  
There was tv in there, but no cable so there wasn't much to see. The door opene and a  
bouncy Duo entered.  
"Good mornin' ojousan" he smiled and sat in the chair.  
"Hello, Duo" Relena sat up slowly.  
Duo noticed the tray of food and made a disgusted face.  
"Yuck! I hate hospital food" Duo said.  
"Well, its either willingly or they force feed me" Relena smiled.  
"Oh," Duo let out a chuckle, "I see. Well, then eat away."  
"Duo," Relena said in a concerned tone and Duo made a worried face.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"That chair was all the way on the other side of room before I fell asleep last night.  
When I woke up in morning it was here next my bed. Someone was here" Relena said.  
Duo frowned, "Did you hear anything?"  
"I was heavily sedated, I slept like the dead. And yet I could have sworn someone was  
speaking to me" Relena said.  
"Heh," Duo made a nervous face, "please don't say that."  
"What?" Relena asked.  
"Slept like the dead. Its kind of dry humor right now" Duo said.  
"Oh. Well, anyways..." Relena urged him.   
(Duo- "urge?"*  
*Enter three buff and cute guys*   
*music begins* "He's got the urge to Herbal. He's got the herbal in the shower, for another half  
an hour. He's got the urge! natural betanical! He's got the urge to herbal!."  
Relena "Duo!!"  
*Duo turns*   
Duo "whoops sorry."*Enter old lady*   
Old lady "try the body wash."*  
Relena and Duo "Hmmm....")   
"Hm....There is one person I know that could have gotten passed the extensive and  
professional security outside," Duo smiled, "Looks like we won't have to be searching long for  
him anymore."  
"What are you saying?" Relena asked.  
"Come on. If it had been an assassin, you'd be dead. Who else would have the  
experience and intelligence to get in quietly?" Duo asked.  
"I...." Relena didn't answer.  
"Who else? Heero of course" Duo said.  
"But, why would he come here?" Relena asked.  
"Well, he probably came to check up on you to make sure you were okay" Duo  
answered.  
"That doesn't answer my question" Relena raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey, if I say anything else I risk losing my life. And I'll never see my Hilde again" Duo  
said.  
"I see" Relena smiled.  
"Listen ojousan, whether or not Heero wants to admit it, he worries about you. I mean so  
do I, but he worries about you in a different way. True or false, you were the first person Heero  
has ever shown signs of weakness to?" Duo asked.  
"I don't know" Relena answered.  
"Besides Trowa, you and him share a special bond and thats what brings him back" Duo  
said.  
"Hm" Relena sighed.  
"Buuut, if ya really want to know why, you're going to have to ask him" Duo smiled.  
"Oh, like he'd really answer me" Relena rolled her eyes.   
Duo's grin widened, " only one way to find out" and he stood up.  
Relena looked towards the door and saw Heero standing there. Her eyes widened and her  
heart nearly stopped.  
"Well, I'll c-ya later" Duo said and walked out whistling.  
Heero walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat  
down in the chair.  
"What...what are you doing here?" Relena regained her composture.  
"You've been searching for me. I thought I'd see why" Heero said coldly.  
"I... we were looking for you because, well, are you or aren't you a member or the  
Preventers 5?" Relena asked.  
"Yes" he answered.  
"Well, with all these new things happening, we felt it would be a good idea to contact  
you" Relena said.  
"Hn" he mumbled.  
"But, what does bring you here?" Relena asked.  
"I came to see how you were. I found out about that incident. Trowa and Wufei are  
trying to find who it was" Heero said.  
"Oh" Relena said.  
"I also came to accept my mission. The Preventers 5 are here to protect you, its obvious I  
should be here" Heero said.  
"So, I'm only a mission you must complete?" Relena asked.  
"If thats how you want to look at it" Heero's monotone voice answered.  
"I'm very tired. I think you should leave" Relena said.  
"I can't. I'm here to take you back to the palace. The security's no good here. I should  
know, I tried them out" Heero said.  
"Last night?" Relena asked.  
Heero stared at her and answered "yes."  
"I thought so" Relena said.  
"Hn" he snorted.  
"Do I have to go right now?" Relena asked.  
"Yes" Heero answered.  
"But, they have me under observation and they're injecting high dozes of anodyne in me.  
I can barely sit up, much less walk" Relena said.   
Heero stood up and took one of the white bath robes hanging on the bathroom door. He  
walked back to the bed and helped her put it on. She nervously placed some of her loose hair  
back behind her ears.  
"I can't walk Heero" Relena said.  
Just then, the nurse walked in.   
"Miss Relena, the doctor has been informed of your urgent departure and he ordered me  
to give this to you" the nurse walked up to her. She padded her skin with a damp alcohol cotton  
ball and slowly injected her with opiate.  
"What is this for?" Relena asked rather surprised.  
"To help you sleep for the rest of the day" the nurse said and smiled.  
Relena's eyesight began to get blurry and she laid back on the bed.   
The nurse looked towards Heero and said "you can take her now."  
Heero nodded and picked Relena up. Relena blushed slightly at the fact of being this  
close to him. She could smell the light cologne on him and she lay her head against his shoulder  
as he carried her out of the hospital. Outside were lots of security guards, but Relena couldn't  
really see that good.  
Heero walked over to a black car and one of the guards opened the door for him. He  
placed Relena in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on her. He closed the door, walked  
around the car and got in. He turned on the car and they exited hospital area. Relena had her head  
leaned on the window and didn't look outside because the speeding objects only made her dizzy.  
"Why don't you get some sleep? Its at least an hours drive back to the palace" Heero's  
monotone voice instructed.   
"I...I can't. This medicine only makes me feel dizzy not sleepy" Relena said weakily.  
"Thats a sign that it works fast" Heero said.  
Relena sighed and looked down. Heero reached over under her seat and pulled the little  
lever. The seat slowly went back and Relena layed down more comfortably.  
"Thank you Heero" she said, but of course silence was the only answer received.  
She smiled anyways and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
